Kitten's Playing With Fire
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Kitty Pryde and John "Pyro" Allerdyce come to Spencer.When one of the "Sons" take interst in Kitty will John realize that he doesn't just think of her as a kid? Full Summary inside
1. Moving In

**I do not own either X Men nor do I own Coverant.**

**So here's the deal for all of m readers if I get any. This will be intereactive meaning I'll be writing off of your suggestions. I'll leave a few questions at the end and you deside which direction this story will go. Have fun I hope you all like it. Reviews are always welcomed**

**Summary- Kitty Pryde and John "Pyro" Allerdyce come to Spencer. When one of the "Sons" take intrest in Kitty will John realize that he doesn't just think of her as a kid? When Chase returns can the Fire and Magic work together to save who they care for the most?**

They were walking down the hallways of their new school. "I still can't believe you talked the Professor into letting us come here Kitten" She just looked at him and smiled before fixing the box in her arms

"You got lucky John, I didn't want you to come, you volunteered remember?" she said to him coldly. She wanted to come to the new school by herself but the Professor said someone had to come with her and John came in and said he would go with her.

"Like you didn't want me to come with Kitten" He said looking down at the girl beside him with a smirk playing on his lips. He loved getting a rise out of her since they met at the institute.

"Don't call me that" she snapped at him making him laugh as they walked to her room holding a few of her things. Kitty only had to hold one box as John had to hold three of her boxes, leaving his in their car with the rest of her boxes.

"You know you love when I call you that Kitten" she just kept walking ignoring him as they went to find her room. "I do not" she mumbled under her breath but he heard her and just laughed shaking his head

Sarah sat on her bed waiting for her new room mate with her boyfriend and his close friends, brothers almost with him. Kate had broke up with Pogue one of her boyfriends brothers after her almost death situation last year. She moved from Ipswich leaving them all behind

"I wonder what's she like?" Sarah asked excitingly waiting for her new room mate "I wonder if we'll be close friends and she'll get along with you all?" Caleb, her boyfriend started laughing at his girlfriend.

"I wonder if she's single and hot?" Reid asked from the other side of Sarah's bed. Tyler the boy next to him started laughing and hit him in the arm "Only you would wonder that Reid" he joked with his best friend

"Hey, you know you want to know if she is too" Reid said back to his younger best friend hitting him back. They didn't even notice that a petite brunette girl opened the door and walked in with a man twice her height behind her both holding boxes

"Are you Sarah?" she asked getting all their attention. Reid's lips curled into a smirk seeing the new girl. She was small in height and had a small petite frame that if one wrong move you could snap in half. Her brown silky hair flowed in curls to the middle of her back, and her eyes caught his attention the most. They were blue like his own but a different shade, they looked Innocent like her whole frame does all together.

"Uh yeah I am. You must be my new roomie?" she nodded coming in wanting to put down her box. Before she could even put her box down, it were taking from her hands. She looked up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes

"Garwin, Reid Garwin." she smiled shyly, her cheeks turning red from her blush completely forget her old 'friend' from the institute at the door holding more boxes

"Come on Kitty, these things are heavy!" he said glaring at the blond who was distracting his friend. He hated the fact that she was blushing from the cheapest pick up line he's ever heard. "Let me help you with that dude" Caleb said taking one of the boxes from him then Tyler took another and they placed the boxes on Kitty's bed.

"Kitty, cute name" Reid said folding his arms across his crest smirking down at a still blushing Kitty "Thanks" she said looking up to meet his blue eyes again

"Thanks for the help Kitten" John said coming over to the two taking the box that Reid had put down to put it on Kitty's bed with the other

"That your boyfriend Kitty" Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. Not in a million years did she think someone would say that. This boy had to be nuts to even think that. She thought to herself

"Oh no we're . . . we're not together. He was one of my friends from my last school's friend. He transfered here too" she stuttered looking back down to the floor turning red again.

"Cool. So uh, do you need anymore help moving in? Unpacking? Anymore boxes? Anything at all, you say it and I'm here to help" he smirked seeing the glare John was giving him and the blush Kitty was showing.

"I got it, you're not needed" John growled to the blond stepping forward some. Reid just smirked at him "Just lending a handle to the girl. No need to get hostile slick" he said getting in John's face. Kitty knew John had a short temper and Reid wasn't helping at all so she stepped in between the two

"Thanks for the offer Reid, but I think John's got everything under control. But thanks for asking" he nodded taking a step back. "We'll be back, I still have one or two boxes left" Sarah nodded and Kitty took John's hand tugging him out of the room

"Cool it Reid. That guys got a short temper and you're not helping by flirting with that girl in front of him" Caleb barked to his brother once Kitty and John were gone

"No harm no foul oh fearless leader. I was just being friendly to the girl, not my fault the guy feels threatened by me" Reid laughed sitting on Kitty's bed "Might as well give her helping hand" He went to open one of her boxes but Caleb grasped his wrist

"Not unless she lets you" he growled to his friend. No later, John came in and saw Reid reaching for one of Kitty's boxes and glared at him putting the boxes he was holding on the bed "Don't touch Kitty's stuff. Sarah right?" She nodded "Uh Kitty told me she's having trouble getting some boxes out of the car. She had me come and tell you after I dropped off some more boxes" Sarah nodded but before she could open her mouth Reid did

"I'll go help her" Before John could growl an answer to him to back off he was out the door to go find Kitty. John just glared at the door and went to start unpacking Kitty's things for her, knowing where she would want them.

"You're not going to go after him?" Tyler asked raising his brows at the man unpacking pictures from inside one of the many boxes "Kitten can take care of herself for at least one minute with out me. She's smart and deals with me, she knows how to handle herself" he said trying to convince them and himself that Kitty could stand a chance

"Who are those other two?" Pogue said looking at one of the pictures John had taking out. He smiled seeing which one it was, it was the one from after their food fight in the kitchen with Rouge and Bobby. It was those two against himself and Kitty.

"The guy's name is Bobby Drake and that's his girlfriend Rouge. We all had a food fight one day and Kitty's friend took a picture of us all" He realized he was smiling and quickly removed it and replaced it with a scowl. He hated when he did that but Kitty can do that to people.

"Sounds like fun" he said putting it back down on the desk, looking at the others John had taking out. "You and Kitty like to joke around alot I can see" That was the half of it, if they knew what crap we pulled on each other at the institute they'd be laughing their ass's off. Even if they can't know more than what's in the picture because basically they all involved our powers.

John turned around to see Kitty walking in with the punk wanna be holding the last of her boxes laughing at something. It wasn't the smile she gave him but it was close to it, that hurt John a little seeing someone making her laugh like he does.

"Hey Kitten, I'm gonna go get settled into my dorm I'll be by later to check up on you" She nodded and he left. They didn't hug or anything they were never close back then only put up with each other with their friend's sakes. Sure they flirted or, John flirted and Kitty blushed, but not more than that.

John ended up rooming with the guy that asked about the pictures of Kitty and the others. Not that bad at least he knew the guy some what. He finished getting unpacked and got freshened up. Pogue, who he later found out was his room mate's name, invited him to some bar and said Kitty was going too. He didn't want Kitty alone with some strangers at a bar with out him. Why the hell did he feel protective over the girl?

Kitty ended up riding there in a hummer with Reid and Tyler, John had joined them too saying he didn't know where the bar was and didn't feel like getting lost. Reid didn't want him riding with them but Kitty had asked for John.

Kitty sat in the middle of Reid and John on the way there with Tyler driving. This was going to be an interesting night, she thought looking at the two bad boys sitting on either side of her.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The question is . . . . What should they do at Nicky's? Pool or Dancing? If Pool should they bet money or Kitty? If dancing who should Kitty dance with Reid, Pyro(John), or both seprately? Don't forget to tell me what you think and what you think should happen! =)_


	2. Nicky's

_**Thanks everyone who reviewed it means so much to me that people enjoy my fictions. I do NOT own Covenant nor do I own X-Men or X-Men Evolution.**_

_**Enjoy =)**_

Kitty as getting to know her room mate while the guys including John played games. John and Reid were playing one on one in pool as Tyler watched and Pogue and Caleb played fooseball. Kitty was worried that John would expose them if he got too pissed off but tried to move that thought to the back of her mind

"So you and John, there a story there?" Kitty's eyes popped out of her eye sockets upon hearing her new friends question. She choked on her drink a bit but hid it well, trying not to make it look like she was caught . . . because she wasn't.

"What? Oh no, there's no story. My friend Rouge back home was going out with my other friend Bobby. Bobby is John's best friend is all. I wanted to transfer here and he found out and decided he wanted to come too." She said honestly just leaving out the part out about the Professor and her other teachers

"Sounds to me like he didn't want you to leave without him" Kitty turned a deep red. John would never like her like that nor would she like him either. This girl has to be crazy to even think up these questions, Kitty decided

"No, no, He never really liked the school that much. He just stayed because of Bobby. They were tight and best friends, plus to me, Bobby's the only person who could put up with him completely and they were there for one another when one of them got into trouble. Of course it was usually both of them making the trouble in the first place." Kitty giggled to Sarah remembering all the times the duo had caused trouble at the institute.

"They sound like Tyler and Reid, always there for each other making trouble and all." She giggled with her room mate but it as true Reid and Tyler were alot like Bobby and John. Not like she'd be the one to tell them that though.

Another song was heard through out the bar and Sarah squealed in excitement "This is my favorite song. Lets dance" Before Kitty could protest Sarah dragged her to the dance floor and they began to dance. Sure Kitty was shy, but she knew how to dance thanks to all her old friends back home, including John. Out of the whole institute they were the best partner wise even if they despised each other.

Kitty didn't dance with alot of people only people she liked with the exception of three, she went to school with. Sarah was laughing but stopped and smirked like crazy looking behind Kitty, but she didn't know she was to focused on having fun dancing.

Someone took her hand spinning her around dancing, she opened her eyes and smiled seeing Reid. He pulled her close moving his hands down to her hips swaying them to the fast beat rubbing her hips against his. She was uncomfortable even Pietro didn't make her dance this hard into him before, neither had John when they would dance.

"Relax I won't bite" she giggled as his breath on her neck tickled her. She nodded wrapping her arms around him, and finally relaxed some with his hands on her hips. Sarah was smiling dancing with her boyfriend and seeing her new friend having fun.

John and Tyler watched from across the room, one was in anger seeing the blond having his hands on Kitty. The other was fearing his friends safety, he knew the new guy fairly well, or rather well enough to know he had a short temper especially when it came to Caleb's girlfriend's new room mate.

John was seething in anger watching Kitty laughing with the wanna be play boy, what was worse was he had just all the cash he had with him that night. When another song came on he smirked. It as the song that was their song. Everyone back home knew this was the song that they danced perfectly to. It was also the song that was on when he convinced her to dance with him the first time.

Bobby was leading Kitty on at the time because he was on the rocks with his girl Rouge. She was crying at the fountain and he wasn't good at emotional girls so he sneaked out with her to some bar.

_'He found himself outside flicking his lighter open and closed as he walked around the institutes grounds. He wasn't tired and found himself restless and annoyed. Bobby had tried to flirt with Rouge's friend Kitty in front of her only he got lucky and Rouge took him back._

_He froze hearing quiet sobs from the fountain. Curiosity getting the best of him he kept walking to find the source. He saw a younger girl sitting on the edge of the fountain her shoulders shaking from her sobs. He looked harder and saw that it was Kitty Pryde._

_He sighed and walked up to her "What's got you so glum Kit-Kat?" he had asked her making her jump to her feet wiping her tears seeing who it was._

_"You scared me. Nothing, just can't sleep" He saw right through her lie and she knew it as much as he did. "So you're crying because . . . you can't sleep." she laughed nervously seeing he had caught her_

_"Well sleep is very important to me if you must know" she joked trying her best to smiled but they were never close she didn't think he would notice. He did._

_"That's bull Pryde and you and I both know it. If this is over iceman, then screw him. He used you to get back with the life-sucker. Here's what I think, you go get into something hot and meet me here in a half hour. I'll show you some fun" She smiled but hesitated slightly but nodded. She got up and kissed him on the cheek with a thank you she took off to go get ready._

_____________________________________

_They arrived at the bar a hour ago and Pyro was tired of sitting at the bar with Kitty sulking. He had it with her frown and as much as he hated to say it her smiling all the damn time was better then her sulking._

_He pulled her up dragging her to the dance floor pulling her tightly to him but not enough to make her uncomfortable. She was in shock and didn't think to phase through him as he showed her how to dance with her hips. His hands guiding her hips along with the beat. As "Scandalous" played they laughed, even Pyro had to admit that he was laughing watching her small frame dance in his arms.'_

He left Tyler and stalked through the crowed and over the the blond and the petite girl. "I'm cutting in hotshot" he shouted over the music taking her from the blond's arms and into his own. She squeaked in surprised of the sudden switchment of arms.

She knew who had taken her because of the body heat being so high when she was pressed against him. "John?" she shouted looking up at him in confusion

"Lets show playboy how to dance mutant style" She stared at him in shock. He wouldn't show off his power, would he? "Don't get your panties in a twist Kitten. Just retract the claws and dance with me" she nodded and they danced together unknowing to the stares and glares they were getting. Most glares coming from the male population of the bar.

He twirled her around swinging her out holding her hand as he laughed letting his head fall back with his loud chuckle. He twirled her back to him and they swung side to side, their hands entwined together

She burst out into a fit of laughter when he dipped her pretending to drop her only to bring her up close to him. This was the only time they could get along, dancing together. Bobby and Rogue couldn't have been more excited knowing that their friends could get along and they exploited this secret every chance they got.

Reid was steaming watching some fucker dancing with the girl he wanted, normally he wouldn't sweat it because he knew she'd be going home with him but he knew and hated to know that this guy was in his way and she would be going home with him in the end. It was a challenge and Reid Garwin never backs down from a challenge he welcomes it full on.


	3. The Zippo and Breakfast

_A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. Have a question for everyone or maybe two. Should Pietro (If I decide to bring him in the story) be a possible love intrest for Kitty? Question #2- Who do you want Kitty with in the end John or Reid? Or maybe Pietro? _

_thanks everyone who reviewed_

Sarah was waiting for Kitty to finish up but she was late getting up. At the institute she would have woken up early because of her early sessions with Logan. Since her size difference, all the professors thought she could use the extra training sessions.

"Come on Kitty the guys will be here any minute" Sarah shouted from the bedroom. "Coming" Kitty shouted from the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair. She had decided to put it in a messy bun with chop sticks on either side.

"Aww don't you look adorable. The guys in this school will be lining up you know. Baby face, petite frame, innocent brown eyes, seductive name, I mean you're the perfect life size doll Kitty." Kitty turned deep red

"My name is NOT seductive Sarah" She mumbled trying not to blush from her friend's description of her.

"I bet Reid and John would beg to differ" Kitty's eyes bugged out again. What was her deal with thinking there was more going on between her and John?

"John thinks I'm a child nothing more" She gave a _'you're kidding right?'_ look, at Kitty who now had her back turned facing the mirror putting on her lip gloss

"I'll believe it when I see it Kitty. Trust me that boy was about to burn Reid's head off for how you two were dancing last night."_ 'If only she knew he could of actually done just that' _Kitty thought to herself frowning. But she knew John wouldn't burn Reid because he was 'jealous' of his dancing with Kitty. Reid annoyed John to no end and that would be the reason for Reid being crispy.

There was a knock on the door and Sarah bounce to the door and opened it to reveal Caleb and Tyler. It wasn't long until Sarah and Caleb were sucking faces. Tyler had slipped pass the couple and made his way over to Kitty and smiled seeing her trying to figure out what necklace went with her uniform.

He looked confused for a moment from already seeing her have a necklace on. It was a flame with a cursive 'K' in the middle of it. Why does she need to wear another one when she has one on? He shrugged and moved behind her taking the silver chain with 'Kitty' written in cursive.

"I say you wear this one, even if I think that flame one is fine on its own" he smiled seeing her blush and run her fragile finger tip over the flame

"It was a present from . . . a friend at my old school. He said he saw it and just didn't want to be the only one to not get me something for my birthday so he bought it for me" Tyler tensed a bit. Did Kitty have a boyfriend back at her old school? "The silver one is from my ex boyfriend's friend, he never really liked me but wanted to show off, so he gave it to me in front of Lance, my ex" How many ex's does this girl have? Is she even single?

"Sounds like your friends are all show offs" he laughed helping her clasp the necklace together around her neck "You and Reid will be perfect friends" Kitty laughed with him and turned around and blushed having Tyler so close

Tyler blushed too "Time for breakfast right?" she whispered and he nodded taking a step back taking her bag from the bed and tossed it over his shoulder. He opened the door and let her exit before him

They entered the café and Tyler lead Kitty over to the table where Reid and Pogue were talking. He went to go grab some food "Morning Kitten" Reid said as she took the seat next to him and Tyler across from him when he returned

"Uh . . . morning" No one except John called her kitten and it was just to annoy her but it felt weird to hear someone else call her kitten. Then it dawned on her John was no where in sight. He never was a morning person, Kitty remembered knowing he must still be sleeping.

"Hey where's Cale and Sarah?" Tyler spoke up from the awkward silence. Reid made a gagging noise and pointed to the door on the opposite side they had come in from. Caleb and Sarah were still sucking face only now up against the lockers

Tyler had noticed that when he got his breakfast Kitty didn't so he let her have some of his. Pogue looked at his watched and groaned "John's going to be late if he doesn't get his ass up soon" Kitty giggled knowing John and if he got woken up he'd be a very anger pyromaniac.

She knew she had to be the one to wake him because he'll probably forget where he is and use his power over fire, and she didn't need that. At least she'd be safe because she can just phase and come out fine.

"I'll go wake him, where's your room?" Pogue looked at her like she was crazy but sighed and wrote something down on a napkin and passed it to her. Before Reid could say anything about coming with her she was up and gone with a 'thanks' and a 'see you all later'

"Stupid prick isn't going to get in my way" Reid mumbled taking another angry bite out of his food. He hated the fact that Kitty went to find the new guy and left before he could offer to come with. He hated how she was calm and acted as if it was nothing when the moron called her Kitten, but when he does she gets all tensed up and nervous like he broke a law or something by calling her Kitten

"Did you wake up alone dismorning Reid or are you just PMS-ing today?" Pogue asked laughing smacking Reid's arm playfully. Tyler had to admit that it was funny and cracked out a small chuckle only to receive a glare from his best friend

"Oh come on Reid, dude he was just messing around." Tyler spoke up seeing his friend not in the mood for Pogue's jokes.

"I just don't see what that slick has that I don't?" Reid growled glaring at the direction Kitty had just left in

Kitty looked at door number to door number until she found the one she was looking for. She smiled and looked around to see if anyone was around. No one. She phased inside the room and saw John spread out on his bed snoring softly. She giggled seeing him clutching his lighter in his hand

She walked over to his bed and shook him softly "John, come on time to get ready for school" she whispered softly. "John" she whispered again shaking him a little harder.

"Whoa" he shot up flicking his lighter open and a flame appeared. Kitty knowing this was going to happened phased just in time to miss the heat from the flame. "Ugh, Kitten what the hell are you doing here?" he looked her over and saw that she was in a uniform and remembered they weren't at the institute anymore

"Class starts soon. I offered to come wake you up knowing that flame was going to be the fate of some poor student." he laughed sitting up more in his bed

"Smart thinking Kitten" he yawned stretching getting out of bed grabbing his uniform and walking into the bathroom leaving Kitty sitting on the bed

Kitty got tired of waiting for John to finish "I think you take longer than I did getting ready" she mumbled loudly for him to hear.

"Don't pout Kitten, Bobby won't like hearing that I'm not doing a thing while all those losers gawk over you thinking your pout is sooo cute" Kitty glared at the bathroom door not believing he would say that. She got up and spotted John's favorite Zippo lighter that he never went anywhere with out and a grin played on her lips

"Well I DO think Bobby would enjoy hearing that your beloved Zippo was kidnapped" she said picking it up making sure the flick of it opening and closing was heard through out the room

"Don't you even think about it Kitten!" he shouted opening the bathroom door now dressed in his new uniform and his hair slicked back. Kitty squeaked in surprise seeing his lunged for her but phased out of his door and into the hall.

"Kitty!" he shouted opening his door to see her widen eyed at him before she bolted laughing.

"Come on Johnny boy, come and get Zippo" she giggle out. John slams his door running after her down the hall.

"I'm going to toast your ass Kitten! Get back here!" He shouted after her as they rounded the corner with a slide on Kitty's part, which ended up being her demise. John used her slight off balance to grab her in his arms swinging her over his shoulder spinning

"Put me down John!" she shouted, she knew she could phase but they had a crowd watching them now.

"Not until you give me back my zippo"

"Put me down first" He stopped spinning and waited until the hallway stopped spinning too before he dropped her to the floor, but she grasped onto him at the last second and he fell with her.

His hands were on either side of her head as her hand rested on his chest. He smiled watching her laugh with her eyes closed and her cheeks turn a bright red. _'Cute'_ he thought to himself then frowned _'did I just think she was cute?'_ he thought again shaking the thoughts form his mind hearing her laughter die down and her eyes now opened and staring at him

They just stared at each other for the longest time neither knowing what to say or do. "John . . ." she stopped hearing a bell knowing that was a warning to start to get to class. He just shook his head and got up taking Kitty up with him.

"Give it back before we're both late Kitten" he held out his hands for the lighter, which Kitty had completely forgotten she had taken. She blinked a few times before realizing what he wanted. She gave it to him and he went on his way leaving a stunning kitty there.

"Kitty what are you standing there for? Class time remember?" Sarah shouted coming up to her. She had seen the end of the incident which had just taken place and knew there was something going on even if they didn't just yet.

______________________________________________

_What did you all think? Questions for later chapters . . . . . . . Pietro? Should he come into the picture? If so should he be in the mix? Do you all want Reid to befriend him against John or him and John against Reid?_


	4. Sleeping Beauty and Dells

_**Sorry for the delay lol. Hope you like this chapter and review cause I love reading what you all think. I do not own either movie they belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**_

********

He sat on his bed flipping through the television channels trying to preoccupy himself. Ever since she and the fire-maniac left, his life has become boring, more so because she was gone. He had no one pick on, to tease, no one to laugh with, even if he always said he was laughing at her.

His phone started to buzz in his pocket and he took it out opening it "Hello?" he answered. He listen to the person on the other line and smiled before hanging up. His life was about to get more interesting.

******

Normally Kitty would be wide awake during class but without her morning danger room sessions and her staying out late, left her tired and half a sleep listening to some lecture. She was thankful she had Sarah, Reid, and Tyler in this class, or she'd be doomed.

She was seated in between Reid and Tyler and the thought of just resting her head on Reid's shoulder did occur to her, but she blushed and shook her head getting rid of that idea. Reid was acting weird since when she came back from waking John up.

Thinking of John, what was that this morning? The pause before the bell rang and he left? Kitty wondered but just thinking off the topic of the lecture was making her more tired. She decided against even risking making what ever was wrong between Reid and whom ever else worse. She laid her head on Tyler's shoulder instead

"Late night Kit-Kat?" he whispered chuckling, but she just closed her eyes and nodded snuggling into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll warn you if the teach is looking or something" she nodded again and just let the sleep come over her

What was wrong with her? Since when does Kitty Pryde sleep through class? This isn't right, this isn't her, Kitty thought before the sleep took over her thoughts. She a woke from someone lifting her up. Her eyes fluttered open to see that it was no other than Tyler, she smiled and blushed

"I, uh, didn't want to wake you, but it's harder picking up a human on a flight of stairs." He laughed putting her down and handing her, her book bag. She smiling and nodded thanking him, but was too tired to actually say anything, but she managed a yawn

She looked around and saw Caleb with Sarah, but Reid was no where in sight. "He left after the bell." She looked at him confused from how he knew what she was thinking "I'm physic what can I say?" He laughed but she didn't find it that funny, she actually knew people who could read minds.

"Hey you two. Kit, what do ya have next?" Sarah asked coming over to them with Caleb in tow "Oh, and one of you two remind me Kitty needs more than cat naps at night. She was out like a light during the lecture" Sarah said with a giggle. Kitty blushed and looked down at the paper in her hand

"I, uh, have Trig with " She mumbled too embarrassed and tired to talk louder, but Tyler was close enough to hear her so it was fine.

"I'm heading down that direction, I'll walk you" He said with a smile on his lips. She nodded and let him lead her out to go to her next class.

They said their good byes and Kitty looked around for an empty seat and paused seeing two. One next to Reid, and the other next to some jock looking guy with long wavy shoulder length hair. She had a choice, sit next to someone who is maybe mad at her for an unknown reason, or someone she didn't know, and by the looks of it didn't want to know.

"What'cha waiting for Pryde just sit already" She heard Reid shout over to her and she nodded, but was saddened a bit. Since her arrival he's only called her Kitten and Kitty only once but never Pryde. She was over thinking it, she decided as she sat down next to Reid.

"Just don't fall a sleep on top of me, and time will fly by Pryde" He mumbled bitterly to her as he rested his head on his arms facing the other way not looking at her. She knew now that she was the reason for the mood swing he was having.

******

He was all moved in and everything already. He was secretly glad his father had decided to do this a week ago when the idea was first brought up. He didn't have to start his classes until next week, the Provost gave him the rest of the week and weekend to get familiar with the town and the other students

He had learned from his father that his old pal Pyro was just down the hall from him, and his favorite Kitty-Cat wasn't the far off from him. He planned to make himself known tonight knowing there was party and he only hoped they would show up as well.

*******

Classes had been boring for everyone, not just Reid. Kitty had fought, and won the battle of staying awake for the rest of her classes. Reid was still acting weird, but not as much since after their one class alone together.

John had been avoiding her the whole day since the Zippo incident that morning, and Kitty was feeling like it was all her fault. If she hadn't done what ever she did, Reid wouldn't be mad at her, and if she had just waited for John and didn't take his lighter he wouldn't be ignoring her more than he would normally.

"Hey Kitty there's going to a party at Dells tonight, you're coming. Now lets go find you something hot to wear" Sarah said as she bounced into the room. Kitty looked at her room mate like she had two separate heads or something. Before she could protest Sarah had thrown clothing at her.

It was a sweater that went mid-drift ending just above her belly button with a mini jean skirt and gray sandals to match.

After a hour Kitty had decided to wear her hair up except two pieces on either side of her heart shaped face, and her bangs almost covering her eyes "Wow you do almost look like a life size doll" Sarah whistled out making Kitty blush

The girls left the room after Sarah's call with Caleb, telling the girls they would meet them there. Sarah had forgotten something in the room leaving Kitty alone in Sarah's car. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number she never thought she would ever call unless it was life or death.

"What?" the person answered the phone grumpy, Kitty couldn't help but notice.

"It's Kitty, I was just . . . uh I was just" she paused trying to figure out how to ask the person. But she was nervous, how do you act when you know someone is mad at you?

"Spit it out Kitten"

"I was just wondering if you were going to the party at Dells tonight with the guys and us. Unless you'd rather be alone tonight, but from what Sarah told me . . . there's a big bon 'fire' going on" she smiled to herself hearing him sigh. Fire was his weak spot, and she knew it

"Fine, but you owe me" She heard him say. She nodded, even though no one could see her. She jumped a mile when the car door next to her opened and someone slid in. It was John.

"Sorry Kitten, saw you here all by your lonesome and thought 'what the heck why not catch a ride with Kitten?' so I did just that" He said with a shrug. She laughed until Sarah came in and screamed seeing John next to Kitty in the back. This was going to be an interesting night, Kitty thought to herself as they drove away

The whole way to Dells Sarah was eye-ing the two in the back of her car. They were on separate sides of the car now both looking out their own window with their arms crossed. She saw a few times John look at Kitty, and she look at him when the other wasn't looking.

She didn't know what to do, Caleb had told her he knew for a fact Reid was showing interest in Kitty, but she knew for a fact John was too. She knew the reason for Reid's cold shoulder to Kitty too. She knew he had seen the incident from that morning too, and she knew that only was a blow on his ego.

She could tell her new friend was stuck, she didn't think she could ever like John because of their past at her last school with him. Sarah also knew that Kitty was just as confused with Reid also. One second he's trying to get in her pants, the next he's giving her the cold shoulder.

Sarah noticed that they were almost there and shivered from last years party at Dells. It was a good memory, but also a bad one too. She met the Sons for the first time, but also met Chase Collins for the first time too.

She just hoped this year it was going to better, but since they never did find chase, she never knows if it's over or not. She parked her car next to the black hummer she knew was Tyler's. The three got out and started walking.

John couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong was going to happen, and he didn't want Kitty to get involved and get hurt. He really didn't want Bobby going off on him, or worse, Rogue. He shivered thinking of her draining him because he let Kitty get in the line of fire.

When they got there they ended up close to the fire, he loved the feeling of the heat from the flames. Sarah told them to stay put, she had to call her boyfriend to see when he was getting here. Some random guy came up to Kitty and handed her a red plastic cup.

When the guy left, before Kitty could even place her lips on the rim of the cup, John snatched it away dumping it in the sand "What was that for?" She hissed at him

"I don't need Rogue and Bobby lecturing me because you got yourself drunk" He told her firmly. She pouted and crossed her arms looking away from him. She didn't need him to baby her, she could handle herself just fine without him.

"Whatever" She mumbled, but he heard her and rolled his eyes looking away from her. Someone came up behind Kitty taking her hand spinning her around "Leave me alone Jo . . . Oh it's you Reid" She said as she smiled at him

"John-John is over there Kitten. Lets go dance" Reid said with his trade smirk. She looked at John to see him glaring at Reid, and she smiled nodding to Reid. As he led her to where everyone else was dancing she looked back at John and winked before looking forward following Reid

John gritted his teeth watching the wanna-be taking Kitty. Sarah came back with Tyler a minute later. Only Sarah caught the look of murder in John's eyes, she followed to where he was glaring and sighed seeing Reid and Kitty dancing.

"Reid and Tyler came together. Pogue and Caleb are coming soon." She spoke up but John didn't say anything, he just glared at the two dancing. "Kitty get offered any drinks yet?" Upon hearing her name be said, John was now paying attention to Sarah

"Yeah, but I took it from her. I don't need Bobby and Rogue knowing I let her get herself drunk on my watch." John said plainly to them. Tyler cringed a bit, another guy that was close to Kitty.

"Who's Bobby and Rogue" Tyler asked getting curious. But he was ignored of course because Sarah had more to say. He always thought Sarah was needy, but never said anything because he knew Caleb liked her a lot.

"Well, we can't have her come to her first Dells party and have her leave completely sober. I'm sure Reid will take care of that" She said as she smiled waiting to see his reaction about Reid, and she got what she wanted to see

"He won't if he knows what's good for him. I've seen Kitty drunk, it's not easy get her to sit still for more than a second" 'and stop her from phasing right in front of you' He added in his thoughts.

"I never would have thought Kitty could get drunk willingly" Sarah laughed finding herself looking over to see Reid giving her a drink. She looked over at the group, but Sarah knew she was looking at John, and he was looking at her

Sarah watched for a second as John shot her a 'I dare you' look and she just gave him a smug look before drowning the drink. Sarah knew Reid hadn't missed that, and felt bad for him. He liked Kitty more than he let on.

*******

"Sorry Reid. When we got there some guy gave me a drink and before I could drink it John snatched it away from me. That wasn't fair to you" She confessed to him. He nodded. He wasn't stupid, that look was meant to prove a point to the slick.

"It's fine" He said and shrugged, but it didn't make her feel any less guiltier than she already felt.

"I just wish he didn't treat me like a little kid sometimes. Back at my old school him and Bobby acted like it was there job to keep me from anything that was going to ruin how 'innocent' I am. They hated when I was with Lance, I never even used him though. I actually cared about him and thought he felt the same for me, but I was wrong. He cheated on me, and then broke up with me"

Reid listened and wanted to kill the bastard that cheated on Kitty. He couldn't see how anyone could do that her, not even he would want to hurt her like that. What was wrong with him? Not wanting to fuck Kitty then move on? That's not like him one bit.

"How 'bout we really stick it to him tonight. I mean you don't have to get drunk if you don't want to, but I mean just show him you can take care of yourself. And if something happens, I'll be there to help" He told her his plan. She gave him a look that had a small smile in it

"How's you helping me if something goes wrong going to prove I can take care of myself?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips. He chuckles looking into her eyes as they dance

"It doesn't Kitten. But you should know by now I get to play hero at some point, and besides, I know it will tick him off" He said with a smirk as he twirled her. She frowned thinking he was only doing this to get on John's nerves, helping her was only a bonus. She knew Reid's type, god Pietro was Reid in a way thinking back to all the things he would do back then.

She looked over at John once more and saw that he was still glaring at her and Reid. Who did he think he was? What gives him a right to tell her who or who isn't good for her? That was her choice, not his.

She looked at Reid again and gave him a weak smile "Uh . . . let's do this" She said softly to him. He grinned spinning her pulling her tight into his arms. This was going to be fun, he thoughts as they danced.

*******

_Hope you liked the chapter, reviews are always welcomed! Question time . . . How Should Pietro come in? __A:__ Kitty trips and he catches her __B:__ Reid and John are in a disgreement and neither notice Aaron making a move on Kitty and Pietro comes to the rescue __C:__ While Kitty's dancing with either John or Reid (your choice) Pietro somehow turns Kitty around so she's dancing with him? _


	5. Speedy Closet RunIns

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed and I just update slow I'll eventually finish this so don't worry lol. I do not own any of the movies, even though I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************************************************************_

John watched as Kitty danced with Reid in the mass of teenagers. He had taken out his favorite zippo lighter and began to flick it open and close over and over again. He was pondering on whether or not to 'accidentally' set Reid on fire or not. The bone fire was taunting him, pleading him to set the blond on fire. It's not like he isn't asking for it. He had got Kitty at least four different drinks. She already looked slightly hammered. He's been dancing too close to Pyro's kitten too. Did he seriously just call Kitty Pryde his kitten?

"Why don't you go and dance with her?" A voice said as they came to stand next to him. John looked to his left to see Tyler Simms. The boy reminded him of Bobby Drake kind of. Always the goodie goodie of the group. John raised a eye brow at him. Why would he think John wanted to dance with Kitty Pryde? Sure they danced a few times at the institute, but that was only when Bobby or Rogue threatened him and his lighter. He's only, willingly, danced with Kitty once.

"Why don't you fuck off?" John growled back. Tyler put his hands up in defeat. He didn't need this guy pissed at him and ruin Kitty's life. He knew that if John hated the four friends, Kitty would feel the need to stick by his side. He didn't like to admit it, but he'd do the same. Why would you drop someone you pretty knew the best, for someone you knew little about?

"Reid's just showing off, man. Believe it or not, Reid won't let any guy get grabby with her" Tyler said, brushing off John's growl. John looked at him puzzled. The two friends acted so different, yet they were the same. Both Tyler and Reid liked to goof off, but Tyler knew when they were going too far. Reid didn't. That fact only made him dislike Tyler more, her reminded him of Bobby too much. True, not that he'd ever tell anyone this, but he missed his best friend.

"Was that a dis to Reid, or suppose to give him some brownie points?" John asked with a smirk. Maybe the guy wasn't _so_ bad. Tyler chuckled and watched as Reid spun Kitty around. He noticed John grip his lighter tightly in his hand. Did he bring that thing everywhere he went?

"A bit of both I guess. You smoke?" Tyler laughed. He nodded his head to wards the lighter. John quickly shoved it in his pocket and returned his attention to Kitty and Reid. Kitty gave him the stupid 'don't show off your powers' speech every chance she got since they got here. It's only been a few days and he's already heard it about 50 times.

"No" John said calmly. That was his only answer on the topic. Tyler just nodded. John didn't stay for him to ask anymore questions. He was already half way to where Kitty and Reid were dancing. The punks had enough dance time with Kitty. He saw that Reid had twirled her out. He took that as his chance to cut in. He grasped Kitty's free hand and pulled a little so her grasp on Reid was broken. He pulled her to him and smirked seeing her blush as she looked up at him shyly.

"John, what are you . . ." She tried shouted to him. Only she was lost at words in her confused state. John chuckled seeing Tyler holding back Reid. Reid shrugged him off and stormed off, Tyler following after him. John just swayed Kitty's hip along with his own to the beat of the music,

"I'm cutting in. What does it look like Kitten?" He shouted back to her. Kitty rolled her eyes. She didn't mind the partner change at all. Reid was a good dancer, just he didn't know how to dance at her paced like John did. He wasn't looking to get in her pants like Reid did. She knew that's what he wanted. Sarah had told her Reid's rep. She wasn't going to be played like a fool again.

She actually preferred to dance with John. Surprising she knows. Bobby was awkward that one time they dance. Lance would always step on her feet. Pietro was was fine but he tried to hit on her way to many times that either John pulled him off of her or she's get a major headache from all of his talking. John went at her pace, he hardly talked and when he did it wasn't too fast or ignorant like Lance.

Suddenly John was ripped away from Kitty and pulled into an all out argument with Reid. Kitty was left there. Drunk and confused. She hadn't drank anything since the new years part a few months ago at the institute. Pietro, her, and John all got waisted, course it went right through Pietro's system. He was only really drunk for a few minutes. She couldn't really remember anything that happened last night, but she was sure they did. She knew it never got to the point where a bed would be needed, but she couldn't help but be curious.

"Times up" Reid growled as he pulled John back. John shrugged off Reid's hold easily and gave him a push back. The dude was in his space. Reid looked back at Kitty, was she really worth getting in a fight? Hell ya! Hot babe. Lame loser. Awesome fight. He would get the girl in the end.

"For you" John shot back. He scoffed seeing Reid preparing himself for a fight. He could beat this guy without his fire power any day. What was holding him back? Kitty fucking Pryde. She'd shun him and tend to Reid's 'wounds'. No doubt he play on them to get Kitty back to his dorm. Both boys were too busy glaring at each other to notice Kitty being twirled away from them.

Kitty yelped as she smacked into someone. She still had one hand entwined with the person who stole her away from John and Reid, while the other laid on their chest. She looked up slowly, her eyes popping out of her eye sockets seeing who it was. The mystery man grinned down at her as the two began to sway to the music.

"Nice to see me, huh Kittikenz?" Pietro smirked as he moved his hands to her hips and moved them rhythmically like his. Kitty blushed and looked back to see that John and Reid were still arguing. She rolled her eyes and just looked up at Pietro. She couldn't believe he was here. Sure they weren't the best of friend, enemies really, but she was glad she knew one other person that was a mutant.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted over the music to him. He grinned as he spun her around before bringing her close to him again. She giggled as he dipped her. This is why she loved dancing with him. He was fun and would talk to her, well more like argue with her, but still there was talking going on.

"Daddy dearest thought your stupid idea was actually a good one. So me being here was his idea, so don't go thinking I can't go a week with out you in my life" He shouted to her. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed softly as she glanced back to see that the boys still haven't noticed her and Pietro dancing.

"Sorry to cut the fun ladies and gents, but we've got cops coming" The voice of the DJ was heard as the music cut off. Before Kitty could say anything her hair wiped around in her eyes as a gust of wind passed her. Of course Pietro would make a fast getaway. So many people were rushing around her she didn't know where the others were. She got pushed and fell to the ground roughly. She yelp as she phased through the running people, hopefully none of them noticed they were running through a girl.

"Seriously Kitten?" She knew that voice very well and let him pull her to her feet. The two started running and caught up with the others in the woods. They hurried in Sarah's car and the three took off once Sarah came up for air with Caleb. They booked it one way as the boys went another. The three were quiet until they were on the main road.

"You two have fun?" Sarah asked as she glanced at them in the mirror. Kitty nodded and picked the leaves out of her hair. John had dragged her through the woods pretty much. She had kept falling over everything in their path. Which would explain why she has dirt and leaves covering her once clean skin. John shrugged as his own answer. It would have been better if he had gotten to hit that blond punk. It didn't take long for them to get back to the school. John just went his own way. Kitty hadn't told him about Pietro yet.

"Hey Sarah do you mind if I meet you back at the room?" Kitty asked as she started to walk the way John had. Sarah nodded and waved to her as she went a different way. "Thanks!" Kitty shouted as she took off after John. Sarah giggled and watched her run off.

"Don't you and John have too much fun Kit!" She shouted after her friend. Kitty just rolled her eyes ad waved her off. Sarah giggled and went back to her room. She knew it would be that long until those two got together. Poor Reid though. He had actually liked her a lot. Kitty saw John and ran up behind him.

"John!" She whispered over to him once she was close enough. He stopped and turned around and smirked. She ran up to him and phased him into a closet near by, making his smirk grow even bigger thinking dirty thoughts. Kitty hit him in the arm seeing his smirk through the tiny light they had.

"Why Kitten I didn't know you had it in you?" He said as he held her close in his arms. She groaned and phased out of his arms. He rolled his eyes knowing this was a serious talk, not the quick fuck he wanted. He didn't actually want to fuck Kitty, he just wanted an easy lay. Kitty was hot, no doubt, but she wasn't a girl he could just ditch after. He'd never tell her she was hot, no way.

"Pietro's here" She whispered up to him. His smirk faded. Things just got a lot worse for him. He already had to deal with the blond punk, now Pietro, again. He always hated the guy. Kitty was his to make blush. His to make flustered. His to bug to no end. Pietro just did not get that. Now Reid didn't get that.

"Where did you see him?" John asked more seriously now. This wasn't a joking matter. Pietro was going to be the one to blow their secret. As much as John would love everyone knowing and fear him, Kitty wouldn't. He was only holding back, slightly, for her. Well for now. That punk Reid was just asking to be burned. Pietro had a target for his fire to hit him since they met. Kitty bit her bottom lip. She knew John was going to be mad.

"At the party. While you and Reid were fighting, he and I started dancing. Look, point is he's here and he can ruin everything. We don't even know where he's staying" Kitty said trying to divert the attention to her dancing with him. John pushed his anger to wards them dancing aside, for the moment, and rolled his eyes.

"Look don't worry Kitten. You know, as well as I do, that when you worry too much you phase when you sleep. Now if that happens it won't be Maximdork that we have to worry about blowing everything" John said to her smugly. She had phased into his room late at night so many times at the institute. She never left with the same pale face any of those nights.

"Right. I'm just going to go back to my room and sleep" She whispered before going to leave the closet, if only John would leave it at that. He grabbed her arm and stopped her where she stood. He sniffed the air and grimaced at the small of Pietro, Reid, and alcohol on Kitty. He frankly didn't like it.

"Kitten? Take a damn shower first, will ya? You reek like wanna be." He said to her with a smirk. She shot him a look and phased out of his grip and left the closet. She smelled her hair and her face grew sour at the smell. She, for once, took John's advise and went to go grab her things and take a shower before she went to bed.

*******

_**Thanks everyone for reading I know it's been a long while since I've updated and I hope I didn't loose any readers because of it. With school and everything chapters might be coming slower so please bare with me *gives you all puppy dog eyes* **_

_**Here's the questions for the next chapter**_

_**Should Chase make a return? Before or after all the power secrets are out? Should Pietro get a girl? Should she be human or mutant? How does anyone feel about it being a sister to one of the sons, or maybe John? If you like that idea which son? Or would you like it to be John's little sister?**_


	6. Dancing With The Devil

_**Author's Note**__- Okay I hope everyone likes this update, even though it's short. I would like to tell all my readers that this story will be put on hold until I finish another one that is going to be tying into this story. It's pretty much going to be like a prequel to this. It'll be focus on the Covenant movie. I hope nobody hates me after this lol but this chapter will make a lot more sense when the prequel is done and all posted lol_

_*************************************_

Pietro watched from his seat as a young blond twisted her small frame around to the beat of the music. Her long, mid-back length, blond hair was swaying as she moved to the music. His eyes trailed slowly down her frame. She was short, even shorter than Kitty Pryde by the looks of it. She looked young too, maybe a year or two younger than him. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a yellow tank top that showed a bit of her waist line skin. Her hair was light blond, not white like his own, but bright blond that was close enough.

He wasn't just gonna get up and ruin all the guys, who were enjoying watching her dance around, fun by stopping her. He was going to just sit back and wait until the show was over. Who knows, maybe he'll even cut in and take her for a spin. She didn't look the type he usually would go for in a bar though. Usually a boyfriend would be lingering around somewhere near by, and he wasn't about to go and bruise up his perfect face because of some trashy girl.

Ah there must by the boyfriend, Pietro thought as he saw some jock coming to go and ruin his, and about all the other single guys, fun. Or maybe not. He watched as the jock spun the girl around, and she looked _quite_ annoyed to see him. Pietro smirked to himself. This dude wasn't a boyfriend, _that_ was for sure. He was just some loser you thought he had a shot with her. Fat chance.

Pietro's blood boiled when he saw the jock grab the girl roughly. If he hated one thing, besides a bad hair day, it was men manhandling women. Especially if said woman is half your size and fragile looking compared to said man. He got up and was over to them in a second flat. Neither noticed him yet, which wasn't so bad because he loved surprising people.

"Sorry if you're tone deaf Aaron, but I said back off" The girl growled at the jock. Pietro smirked. She was a tough cookie, he could tell. She didn't look trampy like he had thought she would. She looked like Kitty, just blond and shorter. She was innocent, but held so many mysteries he wanted to solve. He noticed the jock, known as Aaron, pull tighter onto the girl. This was Pietro's cue to cut in.

"I think the girl said to buzz off" Pietro said from behind the boy. The girl looked up at him in shock. He winked at her before the moron turned around to face him. Wow this guy really thought he was all that and a bag of chips, didn't he? His hair was shiny, and not in the good way. Pietro wanted to gag just thinking of how greasy it looked. Sure the guy had an, okay face, but other than that? The dude needed a long shower.

"This doesn't concern you" He growled at Pietro. The girl, he knew for a fact would have rolled her eyes at the jocks attempt to be scary, if she didn't look so shocked. Pietro chuckled and tilted his head. This was too easy. He looked past the jock to the girl behind him. Evan with her shocked expression, she looked ready for this to be over with already. Yup, deffinally not this guy's girl.

"Excuse me . . ." Pietro trailed off, not knowing her name. She snapped out of her shocked like trance and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for some stranger to start hitting on her. Especially not _this_ guy. She was dead if she stayed any longer. She wasn't suppose to be here in the first place. Her brother was going to kill her if he found her here.

"Arella" She found herself saying to this stranger. Pietro smirked and took a hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles, all the while his eyes were locked with her ice blue ones. They sparkled with pure innocence behind them. So the bad girl act was just that, an act. He could tell she was a saint. Maybe even more than Kitty Pryde. But behind the innocence he could see something else. Sadness.

"Pietro" He smirked down at her. He saw her cheeks tint red as she blushed under his graze. He loved making girls blush, especially cute young blonds like this girl in front of him. Their stare down was broken when he noticed her hip vibrating "You gonna answer that, Ari?" He whispered into her ear. She shivered at his hot breath on her exposed skin. That name caught her off guard. She hasn't heard it in months, yet it still felt like a knife to the chest hearing him call her it. She nodded and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Fuck" She swore under her breath seeing who it was. She smiled shyly at Pietro before taking off out of Nicky's. Pietro scratched his head in confusion. Did the girl really have a guy waiting for her at home? No way. She looked too innocent to have anything remotely close to her first kiss. Her lips were too pure looking to have been kissed before. He shook his head, ridding himself of any thought of that girl. At least for now anyways. He had some old buddies to have chats with right now. He was gone in the flash, not caring about the girl in the parking lot on the phone.

******

"Look I'm in town . . . I'm not . . . Yeah right, like that would happen . . . Yeah I know I know . . . I said . . . what ever. I'm at Nicky's . . . fine see you in a few Ty" Arella sighed as she closed her phone and waited for her 'ride'. Ever since _he_ left all of the boys, except her brother, had gotten even more protective of her. She couldn't help but think of that Pietro boy though. He acted just like . . . no! You will not go there Arella. He left. She, once again, wasn't going to be put first.

******

Kitty sat on her bed in total shock. How could her best friend . . . and her _innocent_ little sister, do this? How they got away with it leaves her just speechless. John, on the other hand, well, he's laughing his ass off. She had gotten a text from Bobby back home a minute ago.

It was a picture of her sister and best friend from the institute, both also being John's ex-girlfriends. That's a story for another time though. The two girls were presently conning people apparently. Molly-Grace was holding up a six pack of beer, Kitty recognized as Logan's, and Claire was holding a big, full, wallet of cash. How they got all of that from Logan? Now _that_ was a question she'll never get an answer to.

She missed her friends back home. She could phase anytime she wanted to. She didn't need to feel like she was hiding some big secret with her new friends when she was home. She sighed. They were getting along great with each other without her there. Claire, her little half sister, looked actually happy. Long story short? John broke her heart and she never fully got over it. She understood though. She was in love, or as much as she could be at her age.

"What'cha lookin' at Kitten" Pietro purring in her ear before taking her phone. Kitty screamed and fell back on her bed, which led her to land on the hard floor. John flicked his lighter open, his laughing fit over long ago, ready to fight. Pietro chuckled and in a flash he was gone and Kitty was laying on her bed while John was pushed to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here Maximoff?" John growled as he raised back up to his feet. Pietro chuckled and in a flash was in John's face. John growled at him, showing he wasn't joking around. Kitty got ready to jump at any sudden moment. It was no secret these two boys didn't get along.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Johnny boy?" Pietro smirked as he watched John clenched his fist to his sides. Kitty saw how John was itching to just make a flame and quickly jumped from the bed and squeezed herself in between the two mutants.

"John, cool it. Pietro, back off" Kitty warned the two boys, but before either could make a witty remark to her the door opened. The teens in the door way stopped seeing the sudden tension in the room. To them, it looked like they just walked in on what was about to be a fight.

"Kitty? What's going on?" Sarah asked. Kitty gulped and looked nervous as she looked in between the two mutants on her sides. She let out a breath when someone, to wards the back of the crowd in the door, broke the awkward silence. Kitty aw a short blond girl, who looked a lot like Reid, push her way through until she was in the front. Her jaw dropped as she froze.

"You" Everyone in the room heard her say under her breath. They all looked from her to a smirking Pietro Maximoff. She couldn't believe it. The boy from the bar, the one who could blow her cover story, was standing not even 3 feet away from her.

"Nice to see you again, Ari" Pietro said with a smirk playing on his lips. Her heart tightened from the name he called her. She noticed, now, that all eyes were on her. She could only think of one thing at the moment. Fuck.


End file.
